


holding strong

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Jasmine has a crush on Bruno, so she always wants to look strong in front of him.
Relationships: Mikan | Jasmine/Shiba | Bruno
Series: Peecember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 5





	holding strong

Jasmine and Bruno have been training together for some time now, but she is always amazed that a member of the Elite Four would take so much time to work with her. Especially when it benefits her more, because it helps her work with her beloved Steel types, to make sure that they grow stronger and stronger, strong enough to even stand up against hits from a Fighting type. Bruno, on the other hand, should see their training as a breeze, but he claims that her constant improvement serves as a constant challenge, one that he strives to work around.

Essentially, they keep each other on their toes, even if they make a bit of an odd pair. Jasmine loves to train with him, working as hard as she can to impress the imposing man, who is really quite nice, now that she has taken the time to get to know him. Though she is not sure if she will ever have the nerve to admit it, she likes him as a lot more than just a training partner, and her desire to impress him is part of what drives her to improve so much.

It is also what keeps her from admitting when she needs to take a break, though.

Their training sessions can go on for a while, and though she does her best to be prepared for that, it seems like she always ends up in this same position, toes curled in her shoes, teeth grit whenever she has her mouth closed, hands trembling a bit, in a way that she hopes that he will not notice. All of this because, no matter how she tries to avoid it, their training sessions always go on long enough that she ends up needing to pee, and by the time they are done for the day, she usually ends up incredibly desperate.

Today is no exception; if anything, today feels even worse than usual, and she feels like they have been at it for even longer, long enough to push her to the point that she might actually have to ask for a break, as much as she hates the idea of that. Though the rational part of her brain knows Bruno would not think less of her for something like that, and that she has nothing to worry about, she is still too shy about it to actually say anything, and still tries to wait until the end, no matter how her bladder may protest this.

He would not think any less of her, but she still wants to do everything she can to impress him, and making it through their entire training session without any breaks always seems to do the trick. Bruno is a very intense man, and this can go on for a long time, which is why she chooses to just fight against her need to pee, as it continues to grow and grow, until she is barely able to focus on anything else.

Bruno definitely notices that she is distracted, which is super embarrassing. It has never gotten this bad before, and all she can do is brush it off, saying, “I’m just a little tired, but don’t worry! Let’s keeping going until we’re done!” With how good they have gotten at countering each other and predicting moves in battle, it just makes their sparring last that much longer, and her knees are soon knocking as she tries to think of anything other than the way her bladder aches, with its contests bursting to get out.

Her eyes widen when a small drop slips past her defenses. It is completely absorbed by her panties, and she knows that her dress will conceal it even if her panties become soaked, but if too much gets past, he is going to notice it all running down her legs. Only now does she really come to terms with the fact that, if she lets this go on for too long, she really could end up wetting herself, right in front of him. That would be worse than anything else she could imagine, so she wills herself to speak up.

“After this, can we take a break?”

“After this, we should be done!” Bruno replies, which makes her feel a lot better. Okay, she has nothing to worry about. They are nearly done with their training, just one Pokemon left for each of them, to determine who the winner is today. Then she can make her excuses and hurry off, and not humiliate herself in front of Bruno.

She keeps leaking, even though she does her best to stop it, keeping her thighs pressed tight together. Before long, she knows that her panties are soaked through, that it will not be long before the dam breaks, whether she wants it to or not. But then their battle is over, and even though she loses, Bruno compliments her on how much she has improved, and she wants to listen to him, but she can’t afford to wait a moment longer.

“I’ll be right back, I just, I just…” Mid-sentence, she trails off, because she tries to take a step and is forced to stop. She is forced to stop and stand completely still because even the slightest movement upsets the balance she has, and causes another jet of urine to fill her already soaked panties.

And then another escapes, even though she has not moved at all, and she realizes that she has pushed it right up until the last minute, and that there is nothing that she can do to stop this from happening, nothing she can do to stop it from running down her legs, while Bruno tries to figure out what’s wrong, only to fall silent as soon as he notices the little streams, growing by the moment, streaking down to the ground.

Once she has starting peeing full force, the only thing she can do is hang her head in her misery. She mumbles something to him, not sure how else to explain herself, as she says, “I just wanted to…I thought I’d be fine until the end, I was just trying to…trying to be strong.”

Bruno still seems at a loss for words, at least, until her bladder is finally empty, her stream having slowed to a stop at last. “But, Jasmine…you _are_ strong, you’re always very strong, and you get stronger all the time!” he insists, which is not what she was expecting. She thought he might scold her for pushing herself this far, and instead, he steps closer, taking her hands in his- and hers feel so tiny in comparison- as he looks at her with such an earnest expression on his face.

Perhaps things are not that bad, then? She honestly has no idea what to think right now, and the humiliation of her accident combined with the embarrassment of having him so close to her leaves her face burning and her head swimming. It might take her a little while to actually figure all of this out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
